


Specialization

by yuletidefairy



Category: Scrubs
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Yuletide 2008
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-25
Updated: 2008-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-11 20:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletidefairy/pseuds/yuletidefairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perry knows how to get things done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Specialization

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wickedfox](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=wickedfox).



" ... And that's before the blistering even begins. Of course, there's also necrotizing fasciitis, better known as _Streptococcus pyogenes_ or flesh eating bacteria. The infection starts beneath the skin and spreads throughout the body. Symptoms include redness, swelling, pain and eventually, gangrene. That means death of the affected areas, with scaling, discoloration and peeling of the skin."

Perry took a breath. "Then we get to the category of diseases for which there are no effective treatments. Would you like a list?"

The boy, who was maybe five, dropped the toy and ran. Jack picked up his Elmo. "Thanks, Daddy."


End file.
